Optical encoders are typically employed as motion detectors in applications such as closed-loop feedback control in a motor control system. Many optical encoders are configured to translate rotary motion or linear motion into a two-channel digital output for position encoding.
Many optical encoders employ an LED as a light source. In transmissive encoders, the light is collimated into a parallel beam by means of a lens located over the LED. Opposite the emitter is a light detector that typically consists of photo-diode arrays and a signal processor. When a code scale such as a code wheel or code strip moves between the light emitter and light detector, the light beam is interrupted by a pattern of bars and spaces disposed on the code scale. Similarly, in reflective or imaging encoders, the lens over an LED focuses light onto the code scale. Light is either reflected or not reflected back to the lens disposed over the photo-detector. As the code scale moves, an alternating pattern of light and dark patterns corresponding to the bars and spaces falls upon the photodiodes. The photodiodes detect these patterns and corresponding outputs are processed by the signal processor to produce digital waveforms. Such encoder outputs are used to provide information about position, velocity and acceleration of a motor, by way of example.
Transmissive optical encoders typically generate code scale images having good contrast, and hence are capable of operating at high speeds with high resolution. The high contrast characteristic of most transmissive optical encoders also permits the outputs provided thereby to be easily interpolated to higher resolution. Transmissive optical encoders usually require that light emitters be placed opposite light detectors, and thus require a relatively high profile in respect of package design.
In reflective optical encoders, the light emitter and light detector often may be placed on the same substrate, and thus low profile designs, fewer materials and shorter assembly times may be realized. Reflective optical encoders typically suffer from low contrast, which in turn leads to low speeds and low resolution.
Imaging optical encoders feature many of the same advantages as reflective optical encoders, such as low profiles and cost, but also require diffusive code wheels. In addition, imaging optical encoders suffer from low diffusive reflectance and usually cannot operate at very high speeds.
Reflective optical encoders known in the art often suffer from several performance and application problems, such as stray light originating at the light emitter hitting the light detector directly, which can cause contrast degradation, low encoder performance, limit resolution, and high manufacturing costs. Known reflective optical encoders also typically comprise an encapsulated dome with an emitter-detector pair disposed therewithin, which often leads to poor light collimation and consequent limits on encoder performance and resolution. Known reflective encoders also typically feature limited encoding capability, such as a maximum of two channels of data encoding, or a single index channel.